Known adjustable bed skirts allow a length of the bed skirt to be adjusted. However, adjustment of these conventional bed skirts is limited to either adjusting the bed skirt between preset sizes, or fixing the bed skirt at a single predetermined position. These known adjustable bed skirts do not allow a user to customize the drop length of the bed skirt to properly fit a unique height of numerous mattress and frame combinations.
Conventional bed skirts and crib skirts are usually manufactured with a fixed drop length. However, the distance from the top of a box spring or bed platform to the floor is not a standardized distance, so the bottom of a typical bed skirt may hang a few inches above the floor or “puddle” on the floor if it is too long. For cribs, this problem is compounded by the fact that many cribs are constructed to allow consumers to adjust the crib platform to different heights to accommodate growing infants. For example, a parent may set the platform of the crib at an initial position above the ground for newborns, then lower the platform several inches when the infant is a few months old, and then lower the platform several inches again as the child learns to stand up. Thus, a typical crib skirt with an industry standard drop length will float several inches above the floor whenever the platform is located above the lowest setting, nullifying the aesthetic and dust-preventing utility of a crib skirt.
Other conventional adjustable drop length bed skirts suffer from a number of disadvantages. Some designs require that the skirt be affixed to a box spring mattress using pins or non-slip material. These designs do not work for cribs or beds that do not employ a box spring. Moreover, pins present a safety hazard, especially to children; and skirts held in place by non-slip material located between the box spring and mattress may easily move out of place with normal use of the bed. Other designs use multiple rows of various types of fasteners to permit the sides of a bed skirt to be attached to a platform piece at discrete drop lengths. These designs provide consumers with only a few drop length options, and tend to be expensive to manufacture and/or difficult for the consumer to utilize. Still other crib skirt patterns exist that consist of four side panels with fabric ties, which are tied on to a crib platform made out of a wire mesh. However, it is difficult to affix the ties at a desired height, the ties may come loose, and many cribs are now constructed with flat boards instead of wire mesh platforms, so there is no place to affix the ties.